Flamme de Mort, Métal de Fonte
by Nixevin
Summary: Told in Alphonse Elric and Alphons Heidrich's P.O.V, Royal and Ederich. Possibly doing a Doujin project afterwards. Nevermind about the "missing chapter." It was there all along. DX
1. A Kiss

**Munich, Germany (1923)**

"Edward…Edward!"

"Huh, what?" He turned from the window, brushing his honey blonde hair back from his brown eyes. Edward Elric had been living with me for a while now, but some things hadn't changed. He would still stare out the window as if there was somewhere else he wanted to be. He was quiet, and didn't like milk. Sometimes, out of the corner of my eye, I would see him looking at me with an expression that made something within me stir, like I had known him all my life. But I haven't. I met him not too ling ago, when we started studying rocketry together. He seemed kind of strange, with his quiet demeanor and spacey moments, but I had gotten used to it.

"You were doing it again" I said

"Doing what?"

I sighed, but still smiled a little. "You're weird."

"Doing what, Alphons??" He persisted, cocking his head to one side.

"Never mind." I pushed the pitcher of milk towards him.

"No way!" He said, holding it back with his hand. "Why are you always trying to make me drink that stuff!?"

"Well, maybe if you drank some you would grow more." I smirked. He hated it when I mentioned his height.

"What do you mean!? I'm grown enough! Do I look short to you!?" He stood up, a look of indignity on his face. I got up as well and walked over to him, standing so close we were almost touching. Though I was almost two years younger than him, I was about as tall, if not more so, than Edward. I closed my eyes and smirked.

"What eighteen-year-old is as tall as someone more than a year younger than them?" I said playfully. When I opened my eyes, Ed looked frozen to the spot and he was blushing.

"What's the matter? You want a kiss or something?" I reached up and tugged at a lock of his long hair.

"N-no!" He blurted, blushing even more.

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him anyway. Just really quickly. Nothing much. I'm not a pervert who would take advantage of someone like that. Especially not someone older than me.

"A-alphons…" His voice trembled a little, and he stumbled into my arms, and passed out.


	2. Enlisted Man

**Continental Year 1917, North Armestris**

I gathered up the hood of my cloak closer to my throat as I trudged through the ankle-deep snow. I neared the small, lone cottage bearing the crest of the state's military. A light was on inside, so I approached and knocked.

"General? Are you here?" I said through the door. In a few seconds, it swung open, and General Roy Mustang was looking down at me. His mouth curved into a sort of sad smile when he recognized me.

"Alphonse Elric, how are you?" He asked, moving aside to let me in. I removed my coat and hung it, turning around.

"I'm fine, and you?" I asked. To be truthful, I was a little worried. He didn't look so good. We sat at the fireside, facing across from each other. "Anything change?"

"Not really." He said solemnly. "…Are you still looking for him?"

"Yes." I looked down at my feet. Even though everyone said it was hopeless, I was still looking for Nii-san. I refused to believe that Edward was dead, no matter what. "I still don't have a lead, though."

"Are you going to give up?"

"No…I'll never…give up on him. He's alive…he has to be!" I clenched my fists. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, but found him beside me, looking right into my eyes with that same look. "I…I miss Nii-san so much." I said softly. I felt like crying. What Mustang said then, though, surprised me.

"I…miss him…too." And then he leaned forward slightly, and kissed me. I felt my face grow warm and I let out a little noise of surprise. He ran his hand from my shoulder up to my neck where he took out my ponytail. Then he started to french me. I grabbed at his collar, trying to make him stop. He finally pulled away and looked at me again.

"General! What are you doing!?" He didn't answer, but instead started taking off my shirt. I felt myself blushing even more as he started kissing my neck and chest. "General!"

"Don't call me that." He said huskily. "I'm only an enlisted man now, Al" He looked back up at me.

"Wh…why are you doing this!?" I said, trying to squirm away form his grasp, but he held onto my shoulders, gripping too tight for me to move. "S…stop it!"

"I don't think I will just yet, Al." He said, pinning me down and getting on top of me so he was straddling my hips.


	3. Touch Me

**(Munich)**

In a few more hours, Ed woke up again. I don't think I've ever seen anyone unconscious that long. But then again maybe he came to and then decided to sleep. It was almost dinnertime by the time he came downstairs. I greeted him, but he avoided my eyes.

"I thought I heard you talking in your sleep again. You must have some pretty wild dreams, eh?" I said. He was always muttering things in his sleep. And sometimes, in the middle of the night, I would wake up to find him curled up beside me. I always wondered why. "Who is this 'General' anyway?"

Ed froze. He looked down and blushed a little. "Nobody…"

"Oh really? You don't _look_ like it's 'nobody'." I chuckled, but left it at that. Whoever he was, he must have been someone special to make Ed blush like that.

After dinner, Ed and I went to bed. After a very curt "G'night." He simply curled up and turned off the light.

But it wasn't long after that I heard him sit up, so I did too.

"Edward? Are you awake?" I whispered, even though I knew it was him.

"…Yes…"

"Can't sleep or something?" I asked, turning to look at his dim outline in the dark room. We slept in the same room, but on two different beds. I thought I saw him nod.

"…Yeah."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come over to your bed?"

"…Sure…"

I got up and walked over. I sat next to him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, turning to him.

"No…not really." He looked down.

"…Ed?"

"What?" He looked back up again, and even in the dark, I could see those almost golden eyes looking straight into mine. I gulped.

"……………Can I kiss you again?" I whispered, taking his face in my hands again.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to." And then I leaned forward, touching my lips to his. He trembled a little, but leaned into my arms and kissed me back. I opened my mouth a little and so did he, so I deepened the kiss. He gripped my shirt and held on tighter, as if afraid. I pulled away and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

He put his arms around my hips and put his mouth to my ear. I couldn't help it. I blushed. Nobody had ever done this to me before. "…Touch me, Alphons." He whispered shakily. He put a hand on my chest. "Please." So I did. I leaned over, gently laying him back on the bed, kissing him every now and then while I unbuttoned his shirt. His chest was pale, but well-muscled. I ran a hand down, stopping at him abdomen. I nipped down his chest, stopping to play with his nipples in my mouth. He seemed to like that. He tried to stifle a groan with gritted teeth, but it didn't really work, so he bit his knuckles. I traced my fingers still farther down, undoing his pants. He gripped at my shirt again and started unbuttoning it, his breathing getting heavier. My heart was racing as fast as my mind. It felt good, his arms around my shoulders, the way he trembled when I touched him, the way he tasted on my lips. Finally, he reached a breaking point, and he came. He bit my neck just a little as he did so. . I flinched a little, surprised.

"Hey, that kind of hurt." I said

"Sorry…Alphons." He said, running his hinds down to my hips and looking up at me meaningfully.

I hesitated. "…Are you sure you're ready?" I murmured. The truth was, I wasn't sure _I_ was ready. He nodded, not saying anything.

I hesitated a little more, and then slowly pushed my hips forward.

"Hn!! Ack!" Ed flinched, and his grip tightened.

"Oh! Are you okay?" I looked down at him. "Did I hurt you?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was to hurt Edward.

"No…I'm used to it." Ed whispered breathlessly, running his fingers through my hair.

"Used to it?"

He nodded and smiled ruefully. "Mm-hm." He leaned farther into me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Go." He whispered, as I felt him brace himself.

"…Okay…" I gulped and started off slowly, but hard. He shuddered at the impact and whimpered a little. "Tell me if I'm hurting you." I said, licking his earlobe.

"Ah! O-Okay…" I stroked his ling golden hair and kissed him again. He tossed his head back and groaned a little. "Faster!" He gripped me tighter and I obeyed.

This was pretty much how the rest of the night progressed. Neither of us got more than fifteen minutes of sleep.


	4. What is Done

**(Armestris)**

When I woke up the next morning, I almost couldn't remember where I was. But the crackling of the fire and the sight of falling snow outside the window reminded me. I sat up quickly, but a stab of pain shot up my spine from my hips. I screamed out, surprised.

'_That's right,_' I thought, '_Mustang-sama and I…_' I trailed off, remembering the way he had kissed me, and the way he had…my face got warm just thinking about it. I heard the door open and looked up again as he came through the door.

"I see you woke up." He said.

"Yeah, you could tell?" I grumbled "It hurts, you know."

"Sorry." He said, throwing some wood onto the fire. I gulped as he turned back and stepped toward me. I tried to step back, but it hurt too much for me to move.

"S-stay away from me!" I whimpered as he took my face in his hands.

"You're just as cute as your brother, Alphonse." He whispered.

Something about the way he said that just made me snap. "So that's it!?" You're using me to forget Nii-san?" I shouted

His eyes widened. "Al…Al I didn't mean it—"

"Liar!" I jumped up, ignoring my body's protests of pain. I felt tears come up in my eyes as I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I don't know exactly what happened after that, but as I left, I thought I saw him drop to his knees out of the corner of my eye. And deep within me, a single nagging thought appeared, scarcely a whisper in the icy winds that enveloped me as I walked through that blanket of snow.

'_What…have I done…?_'


	5. Careless

**(Munich, Germany.)**

We'd barely been asleep five minutes when we heard somebody knock on the door downstairs.

"Aw, dammit!" Ed muttered groggily as he rolled out of bed, searching for clothes. Yawning, I did too, scrambling about the room for something decent.

It was Gracia at the door. She had gone to the market earlier and was asking if we wanted to have breakfast. We politely accepted and let her in.

"Hey, Officer Hughes!" called Edward to the uniformed constable lurking on the other side of the street. He started; surprised that someone had seen him. When Gracia turned around he blushed a little and waved a hand shyly. Hughes really liked Gracia, though he didn't like to admit it to anybody's face.

"Good morning Edward, Alphons …Gracia." He called across the street to us, "Sleep well?"

Edward and I looked at each other; I think I felt my face get a little warm. Luckily, I don't think Hughes or Gracia noticed our furtive, half-worried glances. "Fine." I laughed and shrugged. A man, probably one of Hughes' friends from the beer hall, pulled him aside to talk, so we went back inside.

After breakfast, Gracia had to go off to work in the flower shop in our apartment's lower level, so we took a bath. After that we sat in the bedroom, drying off. Edward started staring out the window again, and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward…"

He jerked back to consciousness. "What?" He looked back at me.

"Why do you always…look so sad?" I asked, stroking his hair back.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at me innocently.

"You're always spacing out, staring out the window like you're imprisoned, the names you say in your sleep…why do you seem like you don't want to be here?" I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to know why.

And that was when he first told me…

At first I didn't believe it, such a crazy story. I didn't want to believe him.

"So…you only want to go back and find your brother, huh? As far as you're concerned, nothing here is real? We're all just a dream to you?"

No response.

"I might as well not exist, is that it?" I grasped his hand tightly, refusing to let go. "This…this isn't just a dream. You're here, aren't you? If I have the same face…the same smile…" I fought back tears now, "I am Alphonse, too. I…will call you……………Nii-san…" I held him, no longer finding the strength in me to hold the tears. He put his arms around me, still not saying anything. But…at the time…I didn't care…

Because I loved him.

.::OWARI::.

By: Winged Azure Skies / Az Elric


End file.
